Until Your Mine
by Castillo in the Middle
Summary: Tay pi,Tristen,Jemi and Nelena. A One Shot Story for now but 20 Reviews its a serise. A Story about how Taylor Launter and Taylor Swift meet on the Valentines Day Set-My Version


Heyy peeps this story might become a series Ill think about if you comment pls?? Make my day I would appreciate it and it shows me that YOU appreciate my work

Disclaimer: I don't only Twilight or Valentines Day or any T-Swift Songs. Sorry I was too lazy to do so…I don't sonny with a chance, wizards or the Academy.

* * *

It all began on a warm and sunny day in LA, two popular known celebrities: Country Superstar and Twilight Hottie, Taylor Swift and Taylor Launter were from two different worlds. She was singer/ comedian and he was an actor/ martial artist, it was a small world because They Both Knew Selena Gomez and was friends with her. They both got roles in the Major Star Studded Flick 'Valentines Day'

They met on the set……….That Day

"Hey im Taylor Swift, you are?" Taylor.s asked the tanned build boy in front of her

"Taylor Launter, So what brings you here Taylor Swift?"

"To try something new start, my acting career, you?"

"Start a new project besides the twilight saga"

"Oh…."

"OK Taylor Swift and Taylor launter, you both have to bf and gf in this movie, oh I see you two met huh? You guys would make a prefect couple" the director said then walked away

"Really? You and me huh? I never thought of that" Taylor.l said

"I know! Weird isn't? How EVERYONE tells us we would make a cute and prefect couple"

"Yea it….i will admit Taylor, im glad its you, I feel like ive known you for tens years now" Taylor smiled his cute cheeky smile. The rest of the weeks they became comfortable being with each other, doing their scenes and the kissy scenes but during the breaks they flirted and hung out constantly

"Taylor?"

"Yes"

"What if I told you that I loved you with all my heart and I think that you're truly gorgeous even your eyes" Taylor said, Tay then looked at him

"Ohm I would be speechless, tell you the same thing, kiss you, then writes a song about how amazing you are or how amazing our relationship is"

"OK, Taylor *Grabs her hand and looks in her in her eyes* I love you with all my heart and I think your truly gorgeous and so are your eyes" Tay just looked Taylor with a slightly blank expression on her face and he took it the wrong way

"Ohhh how can I be so stupid?!" he gets up about to walk away when Taylor.s stopped him in his tracks

"NO! Wait! Please Don't Leave Me Tay! Can we talk about it?"

"Fine"

"Heyy Taylor's" sel said

"Hey"

"I just heard that miley just spreaded a rumor that you and I were both dating Cory Monteith and taytay" sel said bitter

"SHE WHAT?!" they both said in union then smiled at each other

"Yea look-"shows them people magazine

"Are Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez Both Dating Cory Monteith and Taylor Launter? Plus is Lena and Tay cheating on nick and Kevin?"

"That Bitch! Plus Kevin and I broke up already, like last year" Taylor.s got angry

"I know ive been telling you that since middle school" Lena pointed out "Anyway I have to go I have some explaining to do" sel said while looking at the txt from Demi-she leaves and Taylor.s heads to her trailer quietly to play her newest songs "Sparks Fly and Jump Then Fall" she starts with sparks fly and Taylor.l was listening to her sing.

Sparks Fly

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm,

And im a house of cards.

You say my name for the first time, baby,

And I fall in love in an empty bar and

You stood there in front of me close enough to touch.

Close enough to hope you couldn't see, what I was

Thinking of.

Drop everything now.

Meet in the pouring rain; kiss me on the sidewalk,

Take away the pain,

Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.

Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights

Go down.

Something that'll haunt me, when you're not around

Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.

-Instrumental-

So just reach out open handed and led me out to

That floor.

Well, don't need more paper lanterns.

Take me down, baby, bring on the movie star.

Cause my heart is beating fast and you are beautiful.

I could wait patiently but I really wish you would

Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain,

Kiss me on the sidewalk; take away the pain, cause

I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down.

Something that'll haunt me, when you're not around

Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.

-Instrumental-

Run my fingers though your hair, and watch the lights go out.

Just keep, your beautiful eyes on me. Gonna strike this match

Tonight. Lead me up the staircase, wont you whisper soft

And slow?

Id love to hate it, but you make it like a fireworks show.

Drop everything now. Meet in the pouring rain, kiss me on

The sidewalk, take away the pain.

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down.

Something that'll haunt me, when you're not around

Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.

Sparks Flyy, oh, baby smile!

Sparks Flyyy!

She made up those lyrics from the top of her head; she wrote them down and smiled at it. She then smiled wider for Jump then fall- she recently wrote this in this time period which wasn't too long ago-2009

Jump then fall

I like way you sound in the morning

Were on the phone and without a warning

I realized you laugh is the best sound I ever heard.

I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine,  
I'll shine for you.  
Whoa I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Into me  
Be there never gonna leave you  
See that you want to be with me too  
I'm gonna stay through it all so Jump then fall.  
I like the way your hair falls in your face  
you got the keys to me.

I love each freckle on your face oh.  
I've never been so wrapped up  
Honey I like the way you're everything I ever wanted  
I had time to think it over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine,  
I'll shine for you.  
Whoa I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Into me  
Be there never gonna leave you  
See that you want to be with me too  
Cuz I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall.  
The bottoms gonna drop out from underneath  
I'll catch you  
I'll catch you  
And people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile  
Whoa I need you baby  
Don't be afraid  
Please jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Into me  
Be there never gonna leave you  
See that you want to be with me too  
Cuz I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall.  
Jump then fall Baby  
Jump then fall  
Into me  
Into me  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I shine  
And every time you're here  
Baby I'll show you  
I'll show you we can  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Into me  
Into me

Yea.

She stops when she hears a rustling noise from outside her trailer; she went out to see Taylor.l leaning on the trailer whistling about a girl by the academy.

"Were you listening?" she asked while tucking her guitar behind her back

"No, if I was...l would've heard two new songs called sparks fly and jump then fall, played by the most gorgeous girl I know" he winks at her.

"So you did listen" she asked angin

"No I didn't Tay" he said while playing innocent

"Fine don't tell but-" she put down her guitar, runs her hand though his hair, looks into his eyes while batting her own eyes "Remember" she said sounding like a 5yr old "That I will forever and always…love you" then she stopped and went back inside

"Whoa, hot! Can I come in please?" taytay lets him in

"Yes". Taylor.l places his hands on her checks and looks her in her eyes

"I love-"Taylor gets interrupted by Kristen "Kristen"?!

"Kirsten"?! Taylor.s gently removed his hands from her face

"Heyy Taylor"

"Oh hey Kris"

"Taylor I came to talk, I love you, I basically dumped Robert for you"

"You what?! I thought you two were engaged"

"We were now were not"

"OH….so whos your friend"

"Uh she's my costar yes, my lovely co-star, I have to go Taylor ttyl ok" he winks at her

"Bye..." she fell for him after that moment they almost had and the way he said her name made her shiver in desire of wanting him.

Later that night, Kristen left the set and Taylor.l went over to taylor.s' trailer before that he asked her out to dinner

Now 5:30 pm and the Taylor's are getting ready for their date. Taylor.s wears this blue with gold dress and taytay wears a black blazer, and dark purple shirt with dark jeans

"WOAH you look WOAH!!" Taylor.l said while still dumbfounded

"Now were we goin?"

"Just close your eyes and ill lead you there ok trust me" he said while wrapping his arm around her waist

"Cant you just tell me?!" taylor.s said whining a bit.

"Look" he said then takes her hand and they walk to keg's steak house

They ate at kegs and had froyo for desert and finally the surprise

"What's this? Taylor.s sees candles everywhere and rose pedals around a blanket and a radio which had their song "She likes (Bitter Sweet Love)" began playing.

Taylor.s grabs him and dances with him "Taylor.l meeting you was and is the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that right"

"No, but really?"

"Yea the kissing scenes were life changing"

"That was amazing" lies on the blanket and draws a heart on the sand with: T.l + T.S= love forever and always"

"Nice, then writes, Love with Taylor Alison Launter is amazing just like her" then draws a heart with"swifty and Taytay 09 first date when two different worlds collide we met and sparks flew" the lies down next to her while she rested her head on his chest

"You're so corny Taytay but sooooo sweet and amazing I love you"

"You're gorgeous don't let anyone tell you otherwise, Tay and I love you too."

"Taylor and Taytay?" Lena asked

"Hey selly how's nick?" taylor.s asked she lied up along with Taylor.l

"Good what's up?

"Nothing and you?" Taylor.l asked

"Ramona and Beezus."

"Cool." They both said

"Are you two together and why didn't I know about this pairing, Miss Swift and Mr. Launter huh?"

"Sel we aren't together, its just two costars/friends going out to dinner_" Taylor.l said calmly

"Why is there rose pedals?"

"Cause-Uh-No reason why?"

"Answer the question Taylor.l!"

"Ok-ok! Kristen is in love with me but-"

"Wait I thought Kristen was engaged to r-patz"

"I thought so too but she broke the engagement"

"Why?"

"I don't know, really"

"Anyway I have to go angin, nick is meeting me at the beach…bye"

"Bye"

"Taylor.s?"

"Yes honey, *giggles* I mean Taylor"

"I love-"Taylor.l got interrupted by Demi and zac "Demi and Zac?"

"Hey demi, you're with zac?"

"No, he's my step brother, im with Joe now after he ended with Camilla slut belle"

"Oh cool how is Lucas?"

"Ok but last I heard from tiller was that he was on this way to visit his sister in Arizona" zac said

"Gtg guys bye"

"Bye"

"Now what were you saying Tay?"

"Nothing" he tried to cover up his disappointment but couldn't cause taylor.s caught on to it

"You ok?"

"Yea im fine"

"You sure?"

"Yea"

"No you're not, I see it in your eyes that look like lil chocolate pools" she looked in them she was amazed bout how his were so intense and deep looking they were

"Oh" as he looked into her soft gorgeous looking blue eyes "Wowww" he said under his breath

"I know-oh Wowww" she managed to choke out while she looked deeper into his eyes then whispered in his ear "honey I love you" the way she said I love you sounded incredibly sexy

"I love you too" they were about to kiss when Kristen came up and kissed Taylor.l in front of taylor.s

"Ohm! Kristen stop!" she wouldn't let go him by the time she was finished taylor.s had left the date

"What the hell is the matter with you?! Taylor! Wait!" he caught up to her, he turned her around and all you saw was tears rolling down and dry shrieks down her checks "Taylor-baby" he tried to lift her head but she refused to look at him "Have Fun with Kristen" she then left him standing there speechless

"Told you she didn't love you-now where were we"

"Were no where Kristen" he ran to catch up to her-she's in her trailer.

"Taylor! Taylor!" Taylor.l began to banging lightly on her door

"Go Away I don't wanna talk to you! Or see you!"

"But Taylor you are talking to me! Let me in!"

"No! Leave T-Taylor just leave" she yelled between sobs

Ok see im leaving you there if you think its better than my today was a fairytale cool, pm me, R&R!! pace out people!


End file.
